In recent years, a camera for rear-view monitoring is increasingly attached to a vehicle for the purpose of confirming the blind spots of the rear side of the vehicle from the driver's seat. The main body of such a camera (a module part including an imaging device) is fixed to the vehicle through an in-vehicle camera bracket attached to the vehicle body.
A method for fixing an in-vehicle camera bracket to a vehicle body is known in which a hook claw (fixation hook) is firstly caught at an end surface of an attaching hole of the vehicle body, and then a deformation claw (U-shaped hook) is inserted to the attaching hole of the vehicle body (see PTL 1). With this configuration, when, in the course of the insertion, the deformation claw (U-shaped hook) is deformed inward of the attaching hole of the vehicle body, and the vehicle body and the in-vehicle camera bracket are brought into contact with each other, the deformation claw (U-shaped hook) is expanded outward and caught by the vehicle body together with the hook claw (fixation hook), whereby the in-vehicle camera bracket is fixed to the vehicle body.